


Пары

by Shinji_Itou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Routine, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinji_Itou/pseuds/Shinji_Itou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Английский холодный промозглый октябрь был вовсе не похож на цветущие майские недели Парижа. Спустя две недели спокойной жизни в режиме сон-пары-дом бок о бок с Эрвином и его племянником схема дает сбой - он остается один на один с этим несмелым юношей с лучистыми голубыми глазами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пары

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms.Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ms.Holmes).



> Две мелодии для скрипки, которые упоминаются в работе:  
> 1\. Taylor Davis - He is a Pirate (OST Pirates of the Caribbean)  
> 2\. KDJ - Guren no Yumiya (Violin Cover)  
> Я вполне знаю, что это не легко играется, так что простите, если приведенный обоснуй Вас не устроит.  
> В тексте используются французские фразы - их переводы будут даны в квадратных скобках рядом.  
> Название подразумевает в себе всё сразу: занятия в универcbntnt, союз людей, число... Скорее всего, все, что будет у Вас ассоциироваться с этим словом, найдет здесь отражение в той или иной мере.

Пожалуй, скорое начало пары было последним, о чем Райвель думал в данный момент.

***

  
      Прошло уже две недели, с тех пор как Аккерман поселился у своего давнего друга: тот не так давно закончил университет и вернулся на родину, но контакт удивительным образом получалось поддерживать. Сейчас же ситуация была прямо противоположная: в Англии было чересчур неуютно, неудобно читать указатели на ненавистном языке, но так было необходимо. Не подчиняться Кенни было безумием, а если тот заставлял свалить и не мозолить глаза, то так и стоило сделать – несколько лет Райвель жил с тем же желанием избавиться от рожи дяди, которая будто преследовала его в каждой поездке по Парижу.  
      Смит жил не один, насколько знал гость, но второго обитателя небольшого двухэтажного terraced house’а (Эрвин так и не смог толково перевести это выражение на французский) Райвель видел всего пару раз за все время, которое провел здесь. Светловолосый мальчишка лет семнадцати казался зашуганным и излишне мягкотелым, что выглядело странным – Эрвин был полной противоположностью. Вывод напрашивался один: в этом доме каждый был сам за себя, и Райвелю это отчасти нравилось. Встречи с племянником друга были неожиданно редкими: уходил студент много раньше, чем хозяева дома просыпались, закрывал дверь и падал в полужесткое кресло пригородной электрички, которая следующие сорок минут везла его в направлении столицы. Возвращался он гораздо позже часов пик, так что сил и времени до отбоя оставалось только на душ и чашку чая на пустой полутемной кухне. Никто не протестовал.

      За первую неделю распорядок установился практически железно: душ в шесть, нехитрый завтрак, за которым к нему иногда присоединялся слегка заспанный хозяин дома, краткие сборы и пешая получасовая прогулка до ближайшей железнодорожной станции, пять минут ожидания поезда и две трети часа на сон или чтение. Пары пролетали быстро, спать не хотелось, хотя девушка, с которой он познакомился как-то совершенно случайно – немка Ханджи Зоэ – считала своим долгом тормошить излишне флегматичного для своей нации брюнета. Ей, видите ли, казалось, что все жители Франции бойкие и разговорчивые. «Отвали, четырехглазая», - ответил ей тогда Райвель, но, увы, от него не отцепились и спустя день, и два, и три. Наверное, французского она не знает, думалось Аккерману в моменты восторженных рассказов одногруппницы об очередном визите в лаборатории – собиралась устроиться потом в какой-нибудь научный журнал. Ее энтузиазма он не разделял: было много комфортнее писать дома, зарывшись в новостные хроники и не вылезая по выходным из комнаты, если только не требовал того организм. О еде во время пробы пера Райвель нередко забывал.

      Самое забавное началось вечером в субботу – конец второй недели пребывания Аккермана в этом полупустом доме. Он спустился на первый этаж, чтобы сделать себе чай, столкнулся в дверях кухни с понурым Армином, смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и пошел дальше – Эрвин, заметив заминку гостя, попросил подойти.  
\- Уеду на неделю, - Райвель молча кивнул, параллельно заваривая чай, приятно пахнущий липовым цветом, не спрашивая о причинах отъезда, времени отъезда и прочем. Дела Смита его не касались, но серьезность, с которой друг смотрел на него, вызывала легкое беспокойство. Случилось чего? – Присмотри за Армином?  
\- Лады, - отказываться было неправильно, поскольку жил здесь он на правах гостя, лишь пару раз покупая продукты себе на завтрак – за проживание он не платил, а Эрвин сразу сказал, что не приемлет такого от друга. Что ж, это был повод отблагодарить, и потому согласие далось легко, хотя Аккерман не знал, что входит в понятие присмотреть: о парнишке он знал чуть меньше чем ничего. Смит едва заметно улыбнулся, поднимаясь из-за стола и отправляя после свою чашку под мощную струю воды. Поставил на сушилку.  
\- Завтра в девять вылет, - он не просил провожать, нет. Райвель все равно бы поехал, прикрывшись тем, что ему нужно в город. Зачем понадобилось ехать в Хитроу, он бы не сказал, да и проницательность Эрвина не позволила бы задавать вопросы: для понимания зачастую не требовалось слов.

      Они попрощались с молчаливым юношей около семи вечера: Эрвин поднял небольшую сумку на плечо, сказал: «Слушайся Райвеля», и ушел за поспешившим покинуть дворик перед домом гостем, засунувшим руки в карманы кожанки – холодало. В аэропорту расстались после регистрации, и девятичасовым экспрессом он прибыл на Ватерлоо – до дома оставалось чуть меньше часа пути.

На кухне, плавно перетекающей в столовую, неярко горел свет – Армин склонился над тетрадью, покусывая кончик ручки и уйдя глубоко в себя. Аккерман изучил взглядом угловатого подростка, хмыкнул своим мыслям и включил электрический чайник.

\- С возвращением, - голос еще был еще достаточно высоким для его возраста, звонким. Юноша поднял голову, глядя будто сквозь старшего – он так и не вернулся из расчетов. На белых листах в светло-голубую клетку чернели скопления букв и цифр, в которых студент узнал начала анализа. Не любил он математику, хоть и знал на необходимом уровне безупречно. Какая мерзость. – Вас же Райвель зовут?  
  
\- Райвель, - кивок сопровождает нехитрое подтверждение. Мелкий умудрился не забыть его имя, хотя они сейчас видятся третий раз за две недели. Видимо, тот тоже не знал, с чего начать разговор, и оттого мялся, не зная, вернуться ли ему к решению задач или попробовать поговорить с тем, кто заменит Эрвина. Неделя – долгий срок, с вздохом признается себе Армин, откладывая ручку в сторону. Потемневшие в тусклом свете настольной лампы глаза смотрят в глаза Райвеля, будто пытаясь что-то понять об этом странно замкнутом человеке. Арлерт решает не нарушать молчание и кладет голову на сложенные руки, глубоко вдыхая пару раз и с трудом выпуская застоявшийся воздух. Аккерман молча открывает окно – порыв ветра заставляет шторы взлететь.  
  
\- Спасибо, - на выдохе, почти беззвучно – он устал. «Иди спать». Часы в коридоре бьют одиннадцать раз, и Райвель наливает себе кипяток в чашку, пару раз тормошит чайный пакетик за бумажную бирку и выкидывает его. «Подъем в восемь». Армин поднимает лицо и смотрит на него невидящим взглядом, кивает и снова кладет голову на сложенные руки. «Бегом».  
  
      Армина не приходится будить утром: он сидит в небольшой гостиной на диване, снова зарывшись в книги, ноги поджаты, но окно юноша уперто не закрывает. Не жалуется на холод. «Идиот», - створка хлопает о раму, пара щелчков. Райвель заглядывает в холодильник, вытирая мокрые волосы, зализанные назад – со вчерашнего вечера ничего не изменилось. Мелкий не ел и, судя по погруженности в учебу, не собирается. Через проем двери было видно, как футболка-балахон свисает с худого тела: Армин не уделял должного времени физической подготовке, зациклившись на… геометрии – Райвель пересек кухню, останавливаясь и глядя на чертеж.  
  
\- Не туда смотришь, - хмыкнул, возвращаясь к приготовлению гренок: полстакана молока, яйцо, три ломтика хлеба.  
  
\- Спасибо, - доносится до него спустя минуту сосредоточенного молчания, слышно шорох ластика по бумаге и карандаша, заново штрихующего плоскость.  
  
      Шипение жарящегося хлеба, гул греющегося чайника. Стул с неприятным звуком отъезжает назад по каменной плитке – вслед за рукой Райвеля. Случайные попадания металлической ложкой по стенкам прозрачной чашки – динь-динь. Армин спрашивает: «Мне уйти?» Студент неопределенно ведет плечом.  
  
      Они не пересекаются до самого ужина – будильник на телефоне Аккермана начинает трезвонить в семь вечера, вырывая того из вороха исписанных листов. Бесполезные попытки написать статью не приносят ни облегчения, ни удовлетворения, и день, кажется, проведен впустую, а завтра уже предстояло возвращаться на учебу. На кухне обнаруживается подавленный Армин, отмывающий конфорку. Райвель с неудовольствием смотрит на обтянутые кожей хрупкие запястья, длинные пальцы, сжимающие тряпку.  
  
\- Мог бы позвать, - страх юноши ему не импонирует. Турка с передержанным кофе исходит паром – запах заполняет все свободное пространство, и Аккерман задыхается. – Не умеешь, не берись.  
  
\- Эрвин всегда варил на двоих, - оправдывается едва слышно еще. Мокрая тряпка в черных крупинках молотого кофе отправляется под струю воды, и Армину ее больше не дают. Райвель пару раз касается еще горячей плитки пальцами, тихо шипит, но дело идет быстрее. Испорченная порция следует за тряпкой, и вскоре турка снова оказывается на огне.  
  
\- Свали отсюда. Матан тебе легче дается, чем кофе, - ходячая катастрофа пристыженно возвращается в гостиную, откуда, кажется, не вылезала весь день. Сдавленное «спасибо» почему-то наталкивает на мысли, что он слишком давно не варил кофе кому-то. Никогда не варил кофе кому-то – Кенни говорил, что у него руки из задницы, а Микаса предпочитала зеленый чай с женьшенем.  
  
      Спустя пять минут на кухонном столе красовалась уже полная чашка с кофе, отчего-то слегка пахнущая корицей. Армин с наслаждением втянул носом воздух, после пробуя напиток на вкус. «Спасибо». Аккерман не отреагировал, продолжая возиться с кипящими на плите спагетти. На соседней конфорке шипела тушащаяся курица. Пахло какими-то травами. Краткий взрыв, когда избавленные от воды макароны очутились поверх мяса, и все стихло, прикрытое толстой стеклянной крышкой. Третий раз за день закипает чайник, в аккуратную идеально белую чашку ложится ситечко, от которого пахнет какими-то ягодами, и Армин садится за стол, забывая на время о домашнем задании на всю следующую неделю. Его взгляд приковывает поднимающийся к потолку пар от чашки Райвеля, от его собственной, звуки не пустой кухни, а за окном еще не село солнце, и по тихой улочке едут немногочисленные машины.  
  
\- Сдохнешь от голода при Эрвине, - перед юношей появляется такая же белоснежная тарелка, от которой тоже идет пар. Нехитрый ужин состоит из необычно вкусной пасты и черного кофе, в который Армин забывает налить молока. Он быстро расправляется со своей порцией, словно вспоминая, что не ел весь день, забирает пустую тарелку гостя и скрывается у него за спиной, принимаясь за мытье посуды. Стыдно, да, пожалуй, стыдно не уметь готовить, но решение приходит моментально: к завтрашнему возвращению обязан научиться хоть чему-нибудь.  
  
      Студент погружается в проработку будущей статьи – опять не будет спать всю ночь, не обращая внимания на возвращение Армина, на его излишне восторженное выражение лица. «Чего встал?» Светлые волосы слегка колышутся, когда мелкий вертит головой и с полупустой чашкой возвращается в гостиную. Как Аккерман и предполагал, на этом их общение заканчивается до следующего дня.  
  
      Утро понедельника начинается на удивление непривычно. Райвель заходит на кухню, где его уже ждет пара вареных яиц и два тоста с малиновым джемом. Он едва успевает задуматься, где мелкий откопал малину, как внезапно для себя осознает, что мировое равновесие, кажется, пошатнулось: его идеально выверенное существование начало понемногу меняться с отъездом Смита. Сначала вечерний кофе, потом нежданный завтрак. Мелочи, но эти мелочи кажутся странными, как и спящий на диване в гостиной Армин, словно в кокон, закутавшийся в темно-синий плед. Окно опять открыто. «Самоубийца», - цедит Аккерман себе под нос, с силой захлопывая окно, потому что самому холодно, потому что температура в комнате такая же, как была ночью на улице, и нет спасения даже на кухне. Он неспешно пьет чай, когда в без десяти семь просыпается мелкий, как-то излишне оптимистично улыбается ему, будто и вправду выспался, и уходит в ванную. «Засранец», - думает нервно-бодрый студент, флегматично заканчивающий с вторым тостом.  
  
      Армин провожает его, ежась от холода и закрывая дверь. Райвеля подмывает спросить, как он, черт возьми, умудряется не замерзать по ночам, но дрожать после пробуждения. Термокружка в руках, впрочем, заставляет почти забыть об утреннем инциденте, и уже в электричке удается заснуть, чтобы проснуться от механического голоса: «We are arriving at Waterloo Station [Поезд прибывает на вокзал Ватерлоо]». Огромные часы в центре вокзала показывают восемь десять, и Аккерман чертыхается, ускоряя шаг, а по эскалатору и вовсе слетая едва ли не через ступеньку. Он опаздывал впервые в жизни.  
  
      Пара начинается без него, и полтора часа уходят впустую – он бродит по парку в квартале от университета, садится на холодную траву, смотрит в слишком голубое небо. Солнце светит ярко впервые за две недели, и вопреки здравому смыслу пишется на природе необычно легко. Над головой шумит листва. На наручных часах почти девять, и лужайка понемногу оживает: сюда приходят ранние туристы, садятся, о чем-то говорят на своих странных языках. Он слышит французскую речь: какой-то парень с бритыми висками и самоуверенной усмешкой толкует что-то златовласой красотке, рядом с которой садится вскоре мужеподобная девушка, протягивающая ей бумажный стакан с эмблемой кофейни Старбакс. «Merci beacoup, Ymir [Спасибо большое, Имир]», - она сдержанно улыбается, откидываясь на спину и тоже глядя в небо. Легкие перистые облака совсем не закрывают пышущее светило, которое начинает припекать. Все просыпается.  
  
      Ханджи поддевает его замечанием об отсутствии на первой паре, но Райвель отмахивается: «Писал всю ночь». Ему достается прозвище «соня», и Зоэ отправляется в пешее эротическое путешествие. Куда на самом деле свалила очкастая, Аккерман не знал и выяснять не собирался. Четыре с лишним часа проходят абсолютно безынтересно, и по окончании пар студент заявляется в библиотеку, где берет необходимые книги для того, чтобы за эту неделю продвинуться вперед. Полчаса на метро – Ватерлоо еще не так загружен, как в часы пик, и удается найти место у окна в одном из дальних вагонов. Промышленный пейзаж окраин постепенно сменяется полями, перемешанными с мелкими городками и лесополосой. «Brookwood Station. Please, mind the gap between the train and platform [Станция Бруквуд. Не забывайте о расстоянии до перрона]».  
  
      Он возвращается непривычно рано. За окном еще светит солнце, постепенно скатывающееся за горизонт, мимо окон идет пара с собакой. Райвель устраивается на кухне уже в домашней одежде, кладет на стол томик Шекспира. Армин подходит к нему все так же зашуганно, как и раньше, негромко здоровается и возвращается обратно в компанию учебников выпускного класса. Доставая баклажку с молоком, студент замечает, что этот глупец опять ничего не ел, несмотря на то, что со вчерашнего вечера оставалась паста.  
  
\- Армин, - чужое имя звучит непривычно по-французски, и Аккерман не может сдержаться, чтобы изменить произношение на английское. Юноша, кажется, падает с дивана – слышится беспорядочный шорох страниц, стук учебника об пол и сдавленное «ауч». – Отставить попытки суицида.  
  
\- Так точно, - с смешком подхватывает странную игру мелкий, собирая листы в кучу и перебираясь на кухню. На этот раз с физикой. Под хмурым взглядом раздраженного таким ребячеством Аккермана блондин греет себе ужин – светлые волосы блестят в лучах угасающего солнца. Вопреки здравому смыслу, открывает окно, прежде чем Райвель успевает выдохнуть: «Fuck, no [Блять, нет]».  
  
\- Я неясно выразился? Окно закрой, идиот, - он наливает себе молока в стакан, отставляет пачку в сторону. Тарелка глухо стукает о стол, рядом ложится вилка. Армин тянется за молоком, открывая дверцу холодильника. Хорошего настроения как не бывало. – На месте оставь.  
  
      Молчаливый кивок служит ответом, и Аккерман открывает книгу, краем глаза наблюдая за заставляющим себя поесть юношей. Не хочется, но что делать. Его никто не спрашивал. К тарелке и приборам добавляется еще и стакан, и старший, забрав сумку, уходит к себе, плотно прикрывая дверь. В принципе, незачем – задетый нарочитой грубостью Армин снова зарывается в учебники.  
  
      Телефон дергается через полчаса спокойного чтения, и только теперь Райвель замечает, что пора бы включить свет. На экране светится “Микаса”, и студент закатывает глаза – сестра начинала беспокоиться, а ничего хорошего это не несло. До сих пор оставалось загадкой, кто из них был старше: формально Микаса была младше на четыре года с лишним, но окружающие только фыркали. Аккерман с неудовольствием резюмировал: разница в росте составляла десять сантиметров. По его мнению, это являлось единственной причиной такого обмана.  
  
      Спустя пять минут через динамик телефона раздался мелодичный, но почти лишенный интонаций голос сестры. «Как ты? Устроился?» Аккерман откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на отложенный в сторону томик Шекспира. Не судьба.  
  
\- Ça va [В порядке], - кивает больше самому себе, а после, не ответив, спрашивает о видеосвязи. Микаса улыбается, и голос слегка дрогнул. Разговор прерывается на минуту, пока Райвель заходит в Скайп и жмет на кнопку видеозвонка, после чего видит непривычно счастливо-умиротворенное лицо сестры, наполовину скрытое каким-то новым алым шарфом. – Микаса?  
  
\- Как ты? – она повторяется, но, наткнувшись на цепкий изучающий взгляд брата, едва заметно смутилась, переводя камеру куда-то чуть вбок. На экране возникло изображение брюнета – её ровесника, рука которого исчезала за спиной девушки. – Я вас познакомить хотела. Хоть так.  
  
\- Ясно, - студент кивает незнакомцу, размышляя, как давно он отдалился от сестры, что сумел профукать появление у нее ухажера. Вести неутешительные. – Райвель Аккерман, приятно познакомиться.  
  
\- Эрен Йегер. Взаимно, - слабый немецкий акцент выдавал в нем жителя смежных Германии или Швейцарии, но Райвель плюнул на это. Не его дела. Знакомство приятным не было от слова «совсем».  
  
\- Учишься? – спросил он сестру, переводя тему. Лицо Йегера исчезло из поля зрения, и Аккерман потер уголки глаз, выключая видеосвязь, на грани слышимости выругался. – Не забывай о поступлении. Скажи Кенни, что я счастлив не видеть его бледной рожи. Удачи, - Микаса вздохнула: «Береги себя». Райвель усмехнулся, отключаясь. К черту.  
  
      Телефон с громким стуком приземлился на поверхность стола, проехавшись по наброскам статей, стул отъехал назад с неприятным скрежетом, послышался скрип открываемой двери, и в проеме появилась несколько встревоженная физиономия Армина: «Tout va bien [Все хорошо]?» Это носовое «н» почему-то заставило студента хмыкнуть как-то более мягко, хотя видеть мелкого он сейчас не хотел. Надо же, совпадения какие.  
  
\- Très bien [Прекрасно].  
  
      С учебой на сегодня, как и с книгой, было определенно покончено. Новости не выбили почву из-под ног, нет. Все эти толки Шекспира о любви и браке удивительно совпали с появлением у Микасы кого-то, кто будет ухаживать за ней всяко лучше, чем может это делать уехавший из Парижа Райвель или развлекающийся черт знает где Кенни. Семейка одиночек, с иронией констатирует про себя, злясь то ли на себя, то ли на отморозка Эрена, по лицу которого уже было понятно, что ничего хорошего Микасе он не принесет. Что же, в следующий раз она лучше подумает.  
  
\- Excusez-moi [Простите], - у Армина лучистые голубые глаза. Аккерман удивляется, как юноша умудряется не обижаться на него за грубость речи, но после понимает – парень, по сути, так же одинок, как и сам Райвель. Эрвин пытается создать видимость семьи, но получается у него, видимо, паршиво. Ладонь студента ложится на светлые волосы, легко треплет. Армин опускает взгляд. Он чуть выше Райвеля уже сейчас и оттого чувствует себя несколько неловко, но тот обрывает не начатую фразу: «Oublie [Забудь]».  
  
      Они сидят на кухне вместе: Армин пытается писать эссе, но все время отвлекается на чашку с ароматным чаем, которая стоит прямо около тетради, на сидящего рядом Райвеля, который погрузился в Шекспира снова, на звуки из снова и опять открытого окна. Он смотрит на старшего невидящим взглядом, в последний раз в задумчивости прикусывает кончик ручки, откладывает ее в сторону.  
  
\- Райвель? – тоскливо. За окном собираются тучи. Уже темно, и от этого темно-серого полога только хуже – луны не видно. На кухне горит свет, чайник шумит, будто собираясь на взлет – Аккерман запоздало отрывается от тридцать четвертого сонета: «Что?»  
  
\- Знаете, я сам с Лазурного берега, из Марселя. Вы часто там бывали? Пришлось уехать, когда было тринадцать… - голос тусклый, неразборчивый, так что Райвель не концентрируется на сути рассказа, отчего-то ощущая, что сам по дому не скучает. Не получается жалеть о том, что в двадцать с лишним лет избавился от гнета Кенни, хоть и оставил сестру доучиваться. Устроится здесь – заберет. Несомненно, заберет.  
  
      Армин погружается в воспоминания, ходит мысленно по залам Марсельского музея изящных искусств и сообщает, что никогда не любил физику – Эрвин настоял на техническом образовании, мол, более востребовано. Райвель не стал разубеждать, только усмехнулся – ему ли об этом говорить. Смит был удивительно прямолинейным лицемером.  
  
\- Давайте посмотрим фильм? – и неожиданно для себя Аккерман соглашается на все четыре части французской комедии «Такси», за время которой расслабляется впервые за эти две недели. Смех Армина удивительно искренний, и он больше не боится чересчур серьезного даже сейчас гостя – уголки губ старшего лишь пару раз дрогнули. Он кутается в плед, не желая закрывать окно, с нескрываемым возмущением протестует, когда Райвель подрывается, чтобы снова негромко выругаться и захлопнуть ненавистные створки, получает щелбан, но остается при своем – ночной ветер продолжает выхолаживать гостиную.  
  
      Совместный просмотр заканчивается далеко за полночь, когда до титров второй части еще далеко, а светлая макушка Армина сползает на плечо Аккермана, который смотрит на спящего с полминуты, а потом тянется за пультом, останавливая кино. Смешной стоп-кадр остается на экране, и против воли из груди вырывается смешок, который на минуту будит задремавшего юношу: «А Вы почему не спите?» И этот вопрос, какой-то наивный в своей простоте, заставляет смягчить взгляд: «Спи уже». Райвель поднимается с места, заменяя свое плечо подушкой, и оставляет Армина в объятиях темно-синего пледа и прохладного осеннего ветра. Тучи не решаются пролиться дождем.  
  
      За следующие два дня, впрочем, осадки выпадают в двойном объеме, и Аккерман, прячась от противного моросящего дождя, впервые за две недели пользуется ранним автобусом до станции, плюя на прогулку. Дождь он не любил больше, чем отсутствие спокойствия. В электричке, которая идет двенадцатью минутами позже, чем его обычная, Райвель пересекается с одногруппницей – Петрой Рал, милой оптимистичной девушкой, чьи волосы начинают забавно виться после дождя. Она рассказывает о приюте в пятидесяти километрах от городка, зачем-то делится, что всегда мечтала о собаке, но даже сейчас живет с родителями и не может себе позволить завести питомца. Райвель слушает ее в пол-уха, прокручивая в голове злополучный тридцать четвертый сонет.  
  


**_«Блистательный мне был обещан день,  
И без плаща я свой покинул дом»._ **

      Они выходят вместе на Ватерлоо, и Петра замолкает, с каким-то сожалением глядя на ушедшего в себя «друга». Аккерман молча качает головой. До университета они добираются молча.

      Ханджи, все такая же лучезарная и увлеченная, встречает их со средних рядов ребяческим «тили-тили тесто», на что получает смешок и обещание закопать на стадионе. Петра смущается, но Райвель на минуту сжимает ее ладонь в своей, а после присоединяется к не в меру заинтересованной Зоэ, на которую, кажется, не повлияло бы и падение метеорита. В сторону уменьшения ее энтузиазма, конечно. Их дуэт на логике взорвал аудиторию: студенты долго отходили от спора о женском и мужском типе, разгоревшемся между ними двумя. Преподаватель не без интереса слушал доводы, но в итоге пришлось перевести тему. После пары, сидя в столовой, Ханджи изъявила желание продолжить, но Аккерман отмахнулся, мол, дай отдохнуть перед французским, который для него был чем-то вроде полутора часов расслабления и медитации.

      Несмотря на нежелание задерживаться в городе дольше положенного, Райвель сел на электричку в сторону дома только в половину десятого вечера. Свет в гостиной горел на грани видимости, и студент справедливо решил, что Армин должен был бы уже спать, но, пока он вытаскивал ключи из кармана рюкзака, дверь отворилась. Полусонный юноша в одной футболке и трусах пару раз сморгнул, отгоняя сон: «Вы поздно», отошел, позволяя зайти.

\- Спать иди, - блондин тряхнул волосами, соглашаясь, мол, сейчас, но только закрыл дверь, спиной прислонившись к стеклянному витражу, снаружи укрепленному витой решеткой. – Быстро, Армин.

      В гостиной горела свеча. «Света нет, - пожаловался он, закрывая окно и заползая под одеяло, резко перевел тему. – Думал, Вы уже не вернетесь». Идиот, выдохнул Аккерман, наблюдая за угловатыми плечами, поднятыми в попытке согреться.

\- Нехрен было окно открывать, - сумка легла на пол около места для обуви, туда же отправились и кроссовки. Райвель прошел в гостиную, глянул на оплывшую свечу, закатил глаза. – Поднимай свою задницу. Сегодня спишь наверху.

      Одно неловкое движение – и подросток, попытавшись перевернуться на спину, летит на пол, путаясь в одеяле и ойкая. «Недотепа». Армин улыбается, собирает постель в кучу и идет за Аккерманом вверх по ступенькам, недоумевая, где тот найдет четвертое спальное место в этом доме. Ответ прост: старший снимает свою постель, кивает на голый матрас и уходит вниз, прежде чем юноша успевает смутиться и возразить.

\- Райвель, не стоит из-за меня!.. – равнодушное «заткнись» прерывает поток словоблудия, из гостиной слышится шорох расстилаемой простыни. – Пожалуйста, - последнее звучит как-то совсем жалко, а Армин против воли затихает, глядя на проплывающие по стене тени от огней проезжающего авто.

      Райвель возвращается спустя две минуты, стягивая футболку с себя и отправляя ее к другим грязным вещам. Свеча ставится на стол, и он наблюдает за движениями блондина, расстилающего свою постель и забирающегося в нее почти с головой. Блестящие зрачки, не скрытые темной тканью, следят за каждым движением гармонично сложенного тела, пока старший забирает полотенце, спальную футболку, белье и свечу и уходит из комнаты, не прощаясь и не желая спокойной ночи. Армин почти смиряется, что даже сейчас каждый сам по себе.

      Утро среды проходит для него практически мимо – Райвель не будит его, уезжая в университет даже несколько раньше, чем обычно, только оставляет на столе записку: «Перестелешь сам», написанную четким почти каллиграфическим почерком. Армин долго сидит в кровати, глядя на залитый неярким октябрьским солнцем дворик, внезапно вспоминает, что проспал и подрывается мигом, начиная метаться по дому и снова забывая поесть. На задворках сознания мелькает мысль: « _Райвель будет недоволен_ ».

      Зоэ и Рал на основах журналистики обсуждают на бумажке какой-то бред: бросив беглый взгляд на «кудрявый» почерк Петры пару раз, Аккерман теряет всякий интерес к чужим беседам и проводит остаток времени, уныло конспектируя слова препода. Последнюю пару будто назло отменяют, и поезд от Ватерлоо отходит уже около четырех часов. Ханджи приглашает скататься с ней в Кэмден, но Райвель отмахивается: на кой черт ему эти фрики и побрякушки. Зоэ дуется недолго: целует в щеку, прежде чем выскочить из заполненного вагона метро на Embankment.

      Дома Армина не было. Во всяком случае, его не было видно: рюкзак с какой-то странной эмблемой скрещенных крыльев лежал около ножки кухонного стола, а в холодильнике недоставало пары сосисок, и отсутствовала баклажка с молоком. Есть хоть начал, хмыкнул про себя Райвель, заваривая чай и решая заняться ужином потом.

      Когда конкретно начала доноситься странная скрипичная музыка, Аккерман не отфиксировал – очнулся только тогда, когда мелодия начала подбираться к своей кульминации, набирая обороты и задевая что-то в душе. Резкий обрыв и повтор главной темы: Армин обосновался в комнате Райвеля, сидя на стуле у окна, вздрагивал сам, извлекая особенно пронзительные трели, подавался за смычком, будто позволял вести себя, а не был хозяином скрипки. «Когда только успел», - мелькнуло в голове Аккермана и улетело прочь – юноша прерывисто вздохнул, снимая скрипку с плеча, по-ребячески подскочил на месте: «Да!»

\- Внизу не играется? – мелкий его не видел, но это было и не нужно. В голосе ни капли суровости или недовольства: все же торжественная мелодия из давно забытого фильма его тоже тронула, как бы он ни пытался доказать обратное. – Скоро музыкалку заканчиваешь?

      Армин обернулся, как будто его застали за чем-то неприличным, ошарашенно уставился в серые спокойные глаза, аккуратно опуская скрипку и нашаривая на полу чехол. «В-весной». Торопливо собрал разложенные по столу распечатки нот, сминая листы, попытался унестись прочь, мимо стоящего около двери Райвеля, по которому невозможно было определить, злится он или же доволен. Во всяком случае, напуганный Армин этого сделать не мог. Сильная рука перекрыла проход.

\- Ноты не мни, - старший мягко высвободил из крепко сжатых пальцев Арлерта бумаги, сложил в правильном порядке, пока юноша мялся рядом, выровнял стопку и только тогда отдал. – И не опаздывай на занятия.

      Внизу прошуршала одежда, вжикнула молния и хлопнула дверь – Армин ушел. Аккерман еще пару минут постоял в комнате, глядя на приоткрытую форточку, тень от деревянной рамы на полу, но так и не смог понять, чем мальчишке приглянулось это место. Внезапная догадка пронзила сознание: он жил здесь до приезда Райвеля. «Идиот», - мрачно фыркнул про себя студент, направляясь вниз: стоило бы уже поесть.

      Вечер прошел мирно: два с лишним часа в доме царила идеальная тишина, прерываемая только стуком посуды, шорохом исписанных листов и страниц учебников. Армин вернулся усталым и понурым, разулся нехотя, оставил футляр у входа и свалился на диван в гостиной: «Райвель, можно я умру?»

\- Нет. Есть иди, - Аккерман заглянул в темную комнату – ответа не последовало. Пиджак юноша так и не снял, выправленная из светло-голубых джинсов рубашка задралась, оголяя плоский живот с рубцом, скрывающимся под ремнем. Армин спал, сползая по спинке дивана к подлокотнику, - почувствовав под головой поверхность, повернулся на бок, вытягиваясь вдоль сидения и затихая. Райвель подошел, взъерошил светлые волосы, вынуждая проснуться. «А?.. Я потом приду, точно, обязательно…» Последнее слово потонуло в мягкости подушки, которую студент сунул мелкому под голову, пока тот осоловело пялился расфокусированным взглядом куда-то в область его бедер. Армин шумно вздохнул. На кухне пропищала микроволновка, оповещая о готовности ужина.

      Статья не шла: не было никакой сосредоточенности на смерти какого-то немецкого писателя, зато за стеной ворочался встревоженный чем-то Армин, что-то глухо бормотал в стенку дивана. Ханджи терроризировала на фейсбуке, все пытаясь выяснить, куда он так спешил днем, почему раньше уезжает последнюю неделю. «Отвали, очкастая», кажется, на нее больше не действовало. Либо она и вправду не знала французского. Райвель раздраженно выдохнул и поднялся, чтобы сварить себе кофе.

      Армин бесшумно просочился в залитую ярким светом люстры кухню, почти споткнувшись о потрепанный рюкзак Райвеля, тихо чертыхнулся, приземляясь на место старшего, и сложил голову на руки: «Сколько я проспал?»

\- Пару часов, - не то чтобы это застало врасплох, но быстрого пробуждения мелкого Аккерман определенно не ожидал, поэтому ночные откровения Армина оказались в новинку. – Раздевайся и ложись дальше у меня.

\- А можно с Вами? – вот это уже был удар ниже пояса – не настолько ребенком был племянник Смита, чтобы спокойно лечь с ним в одну постель. Последний раз с кем-то просто так он ложился… Кажется, когда Микасе было три с лишним, она гостила у них в Париже. Май, грозы – девчушка их боялась до безумия, даром что совсем маленькая была. Райвель едва приподнимает уголки губ в усмешке.

\- Тебе три года, Армин?  
\- Пять, - на полном серьезе зевает блондин, и Аккерман на мгновение остолбевает. «Вот это наглость». – Пожалуйста.

      А что еще оставалось сделать? Армин начинал засыпать прямо на дощатой поверхности стола, спрятав лицо от яркого света в угле локтя. «Райве-е-ель».

\- Иди ложись давай, - он устал не меньше мелкого, но работа оставалась, благо была не срочной – очередная проба пера для несуществующего выпуска газеты. Кофе так и остался на стадии поставленной на рабочую поверхность турки, которую Аккерман убрал обратно. Недовольно выдохнул, захлопывая крышку ноутбука, собирая листы в аккуратную стопку и перемещаясь наверх, где не выдержавший и пяти минут Армин уже сопел, обняв руками подушку, а ногами – одеяло.

***

      Вечер четверга ознаменовался собачьей усталостью: после пар Аккермана хватило только на дорогу домой и двухминутный душ перед вечерним сном. Армина дома не было, но на беспокойство сил тоже не хватало – наверняка снова на дополнительных занятиях, а дверь он не запирал специально, рассчитывая, что придет мелкий в ближайшее время. Ханджи пыталась дозвониться, чтобы сообщить об изменениях в расписании, но телефон валялся в кармане пиджака, забытый и с кончающейся зарядкой. За окном плавно стемнело, ударил в стекла дождь, успокаивая и усыпляя лишь сильнее, и силы подняться с постели нашлись только в третьем часу ночи.

      Проходя с фонариком по лестнице к выходу из дома, Райвель обнаружил не закрытую на замок дверь. Армин забыл? На кухне не было никаких следов пребывания в доме юноши: даже вымытые чашки и вилки лежали на тех же местах, что оставил их вчера Аккерман, не обнаружилось и рюкзака с крыльями у входа. В гостиной на диване сиротливо была сложена постель, неразобранная и непримятая. Часы глухо стукнули дважды – половина четвертого. Дом был пуст.

      Думать не приходилось: за три минуты одевшись, он вышел из дома, в полутьме обходя два ближайших квартала. Под ноги попалась пара бродячих кошек, залаяли цепные собаки у отдельных домов и стихли, стоило ворчливому хозяину выйти на крыльцо. Армина не было и около станции, куда на этот раз Райвель дошел вдвое быстрее, чем позволял себе обычно утром. Армина не существовало: Эрвин не брал трубку, и Аккерман запоздало вспомнил, что у него пять утра, и он-то точно спит как убитый. «Черт тебя дери, Армин». Ночной сон был забыт сразу же.

      Утро наступило совершенно внезапно: уткнувшийся носом в сложенные на столе руки студент сначала не понял, почему так режет в глазах, а после просто отвернулся от назойливых солнечных лучей. Мелкий не возвращался. Оставалось одно: спросить одноклассников, которые могли знать, куда мог отправиться непутевый, кому он мог насолить.

      Старшая школа в округе была одна – сорок минут пешком, и до начала занятий Аккерман успевал. Круги под глазами не добавляли привлекательности: совсем юные особы шарахались от него на другую сторону улицы, что-то между собой обсуждали, тыча аккуратными пальчиками в сторону мрачного студента, идущего определенно в одном с ними направлении. «Вампир», - донеслось до чуткого слуха Райвеля от ближайшей стайки наивных девиц. Он сурово глянул на них, и всякие обсуждения прекратились – они на минуту замерли, боясь сделать шаг. Дуры.

      Армин нашелся во дворе перед школой в компании той троицы из парка, которую Аккерман видел, когда опоздал на пару, но то, кому он так лучезарно улыбался, волновало в меньшей степени. Студент с трудом подавил в себе желание придушить мелкого на глазах всей толпы.

\- Пойдем поговорим, - глаза Армина испуганно-удивленно расширяются, когда он видит перед собой друга дяди в самом мрачном расположении духа – кажется, начинает доходить, что следовало бы забежать домой, чтобы оставить записку.

\- Что за нахер, Армин? – с порога начинает Аккерман, когда они заходят за угол школы. Он честно пытается держать себя в руках, но получается с трудом: младший прерывисто вздыхает и дергает плечом, зажатым в крепких пальцах. – С хрена ли ты пропадаешь, пока я на парах? По тебе не скажешь, что тебя девки ночами требуют.

\- Я у Жана был. Он просил помочь…  
\- А, так ты по мальчикам, - злое шипение против воли вырывается, донося до юноши совершенно не те мысли, которые надо бы вбить ему в голову. Райвель с каждым новым словом все больше успокаивается, осознавая, что Армин жив, вроде бы здоров, никуда уходить не собирается, а его ночевка у этого Жана – просто помочь с домашним заданием.

\- Да нормальный я! – перебивая, почти кричит блондин, наконец, отцепляя от себя чужие руки, стискивающие плечи до синяков.  
\- Насрать мне, какой ты. Не придешь в шесть – отправишься к Жану.

      Армин сползает по стене за его спиной, бьется затылком о кирпич, сдавленно шипит – его виновато-ненавидящий взгляд остро чувствуется между лопаток, обтянутых черной толстовкой, но Аккерман не оборачивается. Он и так опаздывает на пары. Или не опаздывает – к чему куда-то ехать.

      Домой он не возвращается: едет в столицу и проводит весь день в том же парке, в котором было такое чистое лазурное небо в понедельник, в котором листва успокаивающе шумит над головой. Еще в электричке становится паршиво на душе: возможно, стоило его выслушать сначала, а не обвинять. Запоздало вспоминается, что телефона Армина у него с собой нет, да и телефона вообще с собой нет: экран дважды мигает заставкой и играет заунывную мелодию выключения. Сука.

      Небо оказывается совершенно не таким, каким нужно, к общей хандре октября прибавляется еще и холодный моросящий дождь, заставляющий толстовку вымокнуть до нитки. Темза волнуется: волны тревожно бьются о каменную кладку, расплескиваются белой пеной. Райвель остановился на набережной Виктории, посмотрел в сереющее надо головой небо. Влажные прибитые дождем листья носились по земле – солнце не успевало их высушить. До начала третьей пары оставался еще час, и скоротать этот час было удобнее всего где-то неподалеку. На глаза попался указатель «Церковь Тамплиеров». И без того темные блоки мостовой окрашивались в грязно-серый начинающим снова накрапывать дождем. Чертова Англия.

      В протестантском храме было совсем тихо, будто в склепе. В небольшом помещении шаги слышались отовсюду, как бы мягко и аккуратно ты ни ступал по каменным плитам пола. Восемь безмолвных статуй-надгробий таращились в купольный потолок пустыми глазницами. Обходя по кругу огороженные толстыми чугунными прутами скульптуры, Аккерман поднял глаза наверх: сквозь небольшие арочные окна пробивался неяркий свет скрытого облаками солнца, создавая мягкие линии, придавая некую нереальность атмосфере в молочном тумане по ту сторону стекол. Вспомнилась нелюбовь Кенни к воскресным службам, стремление семилетнего Райвеля видеть в Аккермане-старшем погибшего в автокатастрофе отца. Вспомнился негромкий рассказ Армина о своей семье, об Эрвине, о побегах в старый марсельский порт. Мелкий лишился своих много позже, быть может, это и наложило гораздо более сильный отпечаток на характер, чем получилось у Райвеля, чем смог повлиять Кенни. Какие глупости.

      Поездка в город оказывается совершенно бесполезной: попадая в абсолютно пустую аудиторию, он узнает, что сегодня единственные две пары отменились, и даже Ханджи не приезжала в город – Петра сидела в читальном зале с каким-то пособием по психологии. Участливо спросила, что случилось, взглянув на мрачное лицо одногруппника, потянулась к ледяной ладони, но встретила незримую стену отчуждения. Аккерман ничего не сказал – махнул рукой на прощание и направился к вокзалу. Больше делать было нечего.

      В половину первого дня огромный магазин неподалеку от дома был полон улыбающихся мамаш с детьми или без детей, которые радовались непосредственности и беззаботности своих чад, моложавых бабушек с их супругами, и среди них Аккерман определенно был лишним. Все казалось ему излишне умиротворенным, в то время как все еще взъерошенная, словно поглаженный против шерсти кот, душа отрицала само существование такой безмятежности. Он беспокоился за Армина несколько сильнее, чем следовало бы – стоило, наконец, себе признаться.

      Поставленный дома на зарядку телефон высветил десять пропущенных: два от Эрвина и восемь от Ханджи. Звонить сразу же, однако, никто не стал: видимо, всем было не до неактуальных сведений, да и с Армином все было ясно. Вероятно, все: домой мелкий к шести не пришел.

      За целый день, будучи не в силах усидеть на месте, Райвель успел отдраить весь дом, поскольку порядка на выделенной ему территории показалось недостаточно. Мелкие темные пятнышки кофе на столе в гостиной показались огромными, пыль на полках увеличила свой слой до сантиметра, а воздух стал слишком затхлым, чтобы это можно было игнорировать. Окно снова впускало октябрьский холод внутрь, пытаясь выгнать что-то противно бьющееся в мыслях. Был ли он на самом деле не прав? Не имело особого значения: Армин не вернулся ни до шести, ни в шесть, ни в половину седьмого. За стеклом снова сгущались тени, и глухой стук в дверь послышался только ближе к семи тридцати, когда Аккерман был практически взбешен: мог бы действительно свалить к Жану, раз в любом случае не успевал.

      Для Армина дверь открылась незаметно: вымокший юноша почти засыпал от холода, прислонившись к раме проема, вздрогнул от скрипа петель и поднялся на ноги, услышав мрачное: «Иди, грейся». Утренняя злость канула в лету, и оставалось непривычное и неприятное чувство опустошенности – Райвель отошел с прохода, запуская мелкого в дом и закрывая за ним дверь с громким резким хлопком. Противно щелкнул замок. В мокрые глаза – видимо, реакция на холод – блондина было жалко смотреть: то ли он осуждал его эмоциональную бурю перед занятиями, то ли чувствовал себя виноватым, и оттого до сих пор не сказал ни слова, то ли еще что, но встречаться взглядом с Армином было нельзя. «Ужин на столе», - только в своей небольшой комнате второго этажа Аккерман чувствует умиротворение, хотя внутри все еще ворочается какое-то странное беспокойство. Уже не за Армина, решает для себя студент, но осекается. Нет, не за Армина, за свой образ в глазах юноши: становиться тираном он для племянника Смита, пожалуй, не хотел.

      Спокойствие шестьдесят четвертого сонета разрушает шорох чужих шагов, но Аккерман не отвлекается от книги. Слышится стук чего-то о стол, и неяркий свет лампы заслоняет хрупкая фигура в привычной футболке-балахоне. Армин указывает на достаточно большую прозрачную чашку, заполненную ароматной коричневой жидкостью – чай. Юноша отводит взгляд, с трудом вздыхает, опираясь почему-то подранными руками об изножье кровати: «Простите меня». Надо же.

\- Oublie [Забудь], - он не думал обижаться, дуться, звонить Эрвину или что-то там еще. В глазах мелкого был немой вопрос: «Вы же не сдали меня ему?» Райвель хмыкнул про себя, покачал головой в ответ – запугал Смит своего родственничка, даром что на людях идеальный. Просветление невозможно не заметить – спина выпрямляется, обычно ссутуленная, разглаживается морщинка на лбу, будто кто-то провел по ней успокаивающей рукой. Армин, подвинув стул к изножью, садится, кладя сложенные руки на спинку, прячет зевок в предплечьях. – Спать хочешь?

      Мотает головой, отрицая, - как можно заснуть, если все заканчивается хорошо, несмотря на горький осадок где-то глубоко в горле: ни запить, ни откашляться. Он о чем-то вспоминает, смотрит сквозь собеседника с пару секунд, а потом неловко подрывается, путаясь в ногах и едва не опрокидывая стул – Аккерман негромко смеется, вскоре приходя в себя и возвращаясь к книге. Армин чем-то гремит внизу несколько минут, взлетает через ступеньку по лестнице, прижимая к груди футляр и ноты – глаза горят. Райвелю вспоминается старшая школа и найденная случайно в одном из коридоров скрипка, видеоуроки и описания на каких-то сайтах – часы, потраченные почти впустую, и единственная выученная мелодия. Быть может, вспомнит даже сейчас.

      Смычок в костлявых бледных пальцах будто парит в воздухе, извлекая из скрипки звуки, удивительно похожие на голос природы: ветер в полях, вздохи сонного осеннего леса. Романтик, фыркает про себя Райвель, смеживая веки и позволяя рукам мысленно пройти по главной теме любимой мелодии.

\- Армин, - игра прерывается почти резко – пронзительный звук оглушает сонную тишину дома, будит утопающего в воспоминаниях студента, и он тянется за скрипкой машинально. – На секунду.

      Первые ноты получаются несмелыми, будто впервые инструмент оказывается в руках, но после получается вздохнуть и поймать ускользающий темп, все ускоряющийся и будто бегущий. Бег, полет: внутри взрывается что-то, что подталкивает продолжать, пока Армин весь обращается в слух, до побеления костяшек цепляясь за футляр. Он прикрывает веки, закусывая нижнюю губу, вздрагивая на смене темы и шумно вздыхая, когда Аккерман допускает ошибку, что прерывает его на середине такта.

\- Merde [Блять], - юноша дергается от слова, совершенно не сочетающегося с игрой перед ним, распахивает глаза, едва сдерживая улыбку. Райвель не понимает, чему здесь радоваться – ошибка его разочаровывает, но смычок он послушно отдает, забирая со стола чашку с остывшим чаем.

\- Прошу Вас, научите меня, - кажется, этой ночью поспать не удастся обоим. Впрочем, идея Армина ему нравится, поэтому чашка возвращается на край стола и скоро забывается. На ноутбуке открываются ноты – единственные, которые вообще были у Аккермана – и Армин затихает, понемногу извлекая звуки, которые и по отдельности все так же кричат о недосягаемой свободе. Свободе чего? Этого Райвель не знает.

      После ночного бдения удается проснуться только в одиннадцать, и завтрак, который они готовят на пару, выходит слишком мирным, будто эта неделя оказалась месяцем жизни бок о бок, тщательно спрессованным в семь дней. Райвель варит кофе, добавляя небольшую порцию из баночки с корицей, выданной ему Армином, в том время занимающимся слежкой за тостером. Зачем следить за ползущим вверх пластиковым язычком, Аккерман искренне не понимал, но светящееся лицо юноши заставляло отказаться от привычного реализма. Быть может, иногда стоило надевать розовые очки – не вовремя вспоминается Микаса с Йегером.

      Лондон встречает их в половину первого дня необычно ярким для середины октября солнцем, которому мелкий с удовольствием подставляет бледное лицо. Он садится на нагретую темную скамейку в парке, смотрит долго на облетающую листву и спрашивает: «Национальная галерея?» И как тут откажешь: через набережную они выходят к Трафальгарской площади, будто впервые, разглядывают огромного льва, и Райвель совершенно неожиданно получает брызги в лицо: у Арлерта в заднице играет детство, да и ему всего лишь двадцать четыре.

      Армин зависает у импрессионистов, потом восторгается русской классикой, старается отхватить отовсюду по куску, и мешать ему – кощунство, поэтому студент выделяет по одной картине в зале, которую изучает неторопливо, основательно, и это устраивает обоих. Юноша устало и восторженно выдыхает, когда они покидают здание через главный вход, тянет в сторону набережной – полчаса отдыха с видом на плещущуюся Темзу перед дорогой на вокзал. Ватерлоо шумный, людный, яблоку негде упасть – блондин взглядом узнавания скользит по огромным часам, матовому стеклу под потолком, пока Райвель не подталкивает его вперед: «Бегом».

      Они сидят в тихом вагоне рядом – от избытка эмоций мелкий отключается, случайно-специально устроив светлую голову на остром плече, расслабляется, не чувствуя на себе взглядов прочих пассажиров. Белое и черное, кожанка и легкая синтетическая куртка, в которой все равно холодно, даже в поезде – Армин не жалуется, только тычется случайно носом в шею, пока Райвель не отпихивает его слегка – посмеивается про себя над реакцией окружающих: девушки изучают их жадными взглядами, старшее поколение фыркает и отворачивается, но по большей части всем все равно, как и Аккерман клал на их мнение.

      День давно приближался к своему логическому завершению, и от солнечного теплого света – прощального подарка меланхоличной английской осени – остались только воспоминания. Мятный крепкий чай дарил ощущение тепла на идеально чистой прибранной кухне, окутывал духом еще не свершившегося волшебства все вокруг, запахом заполнял свободное пространство, даря одновременно жар и прохладу – снаружи и внутри. Окно снова было приоткрыто, и легкие занавески едва колыхались под слабыми порывами октябрьского ветра, то рвались на улицу, то влетали в помещение, мельтеша перед глазами – Райвель потянулся, закрывая створки и избавляя шторы от выбора места. Армин, закутавшийся в плед на стуле, только слегка поднял голову, все еще грея ледяные ладони о чашку. Отсутствующий взгляд проследил за четким движением предплечья и остановился на какой-то точке по ту сторону стекла: «Армин, кончай изображать умирающего лебедя».

\- А Вы любите балет? – юноша оживился, однако будучи не в силах прервать зрительный контакт, только поежился, делая маленький глоток чая и обжигаясь. – Черт.

\- Люблю. Аккуратнее будь, - слабая усмешка скользит по губам Аккермана, и тот чувствует, как, едва оторвав взгляд от окна, Армин излишне долго смотрит на его сухие обветренные губы, зависая снова. Он будто пытается смотреть ниже – хотя бы на шею – но выходит паршиво, будто зрачки сами не хотят двигаться с места. Кончики ушей, не скрытые пшеничными прядями, краснеют почти мгновенно, и мелкий стыдится сам себя.

\- Простите, - смаргивает, наконец, глядя в глаза, мутно скользит взглядом по лицу, смыкает веки – устал. Чашка в бледных пальцах скрипача исходит белесым паром, становится на стол со второго раза – на кожу попадают горячие капли, и юноша прикусывает нижнюю губу, стараясь молчать. Райвель тоже задерживается взглядом на челке, скрывшей половину лица, кладет руку на макушку, расчесывая пальцами пряди волос. Блондин дергается, хлопая ресницами и поначалу подаваясь навстречу руке, снова смотрит в глаза. – Tout va bien [Всё хорошо]?

\- Très bien [Прекрасно], - уже без всякой иронии. Взгляд, усталый после безумной недели, смягчается, и Армин улыбается в ответ, едва заметно кивая. Между ними возникает странное взаимопонимание. Кухня снова погружается в тишину. Правая рука неловко соскальзывает со светлой макушки, на мгновение касаясь почти открытого мешковатой футболкой плеча. Ладонь левой цепляет чашку за ободок, поднимает к губам – Аккерман присваивает чай, пока тот не остыл. Мелкий не протестует, снова устремляя взгляд сквозь деревянную поверхность стола, нежданно поднимается на ноги, впервые оказываясь так близко к Райвелю.

\- Merci [Спасибо], - он оказывается действительно выше, но не настолько, чтобы это как-то влияло – уже плевать на такие мелочи. Его лучезарная улыбка греет изнутри, хотя чувствуется витающая в воздухе горечь осознания – у них осталась едва ли пара часов до возвращения хозяина дома, о котором ни один из них не вспоминал до злосчастной ночевки с четверга на пятницу. Армин зачем-то стискивает его плечи, прижимаясь виском к шее, прерывисто вздыхает, отходя и совершенно случайно обнаруживая позади себя стул – падает на сидение, едва удерживая равновесие.

\- Я никуда не денусь, Армин, - юноша слегка качает головой, зависает, глядя сквозь студента, отчего-то краснеет. Неловкое движение рукой – чай обжигает ладонь, чашка глухо становится на пробковую подставку. Долгий взгляд на линию пробора посередине – границы между волосами и кожей почти не видно – шаг вперед. Блондин ерзает на стуле, поднимает глаза и за край футболки тянет к себе. Слегка искусанные губы в моменты задумчивости мажут – встречаются с Райвелевыми, и вот такого развития событий не ожидал ни один из них. Армин испуганно отшатывается, вжимаясь в спинку стула, извинения сливаются в единый поток: «Простите-простите-простите-простите…» «Насрать мне, какой ты», - с усмешкой думает Аккерман, глядя на проступающие сквозь нервный румянец едва заметные веснушки на щеках семнадцатилетнего школяра, которого Райвель почему-то обзывает трепетной ланью.

      Шершавая ладонь ложится на скрытую золотистыми волосами шею, заставляя вытянуться и приблизиться – их губы соединяются снова, и нет теперь ничего общего с неуклюжим прикосновением минутой ранее. Армин цепляется пальцами за ворот футболки, будто только это позволяет оставаться в реальности – тяжело не сбежать от самого себя в размышления, какого же черта его целуют.

      Атмосферу режет трель мобильного и звук вибрации в кармане – юноша закрывает алеющее лицо и уши пледом, почти отброшенным до этого.

\- Простите.

\- Райвель, здравствуй. Как вы там? Я задерживаюсь…

 

      Дальше ни один из них не слушает – Эрвин распинается впустую. Остается еще двадцать четыре часа.


End file.
